Madonna of chaos
by DuaAndPrayer
Summary: When curiosity leads to death. Why shan't it be a sin? "it's the time for them to remember. for souls of the dead. For the souls .. Of the forgotten " - OCs -


**Hello, and welcome to my humble story! I am sad to inform you that this is my first Naruto fanfiction for me to ever wright, so, I would appreciate criticism and feed back to my writings.**

 **And before you jadje mah stoopied grammer nd spellin, just put in mind that English is not my first language, so try being a 16 years old student who is writing in a language that they don't normally speak in outside of class…**

 **Tough stuff.**

 **Anyway, Naruto, isn't mine. Hope you enjoy!**

 **-  
** the weather that day was one to be appreciated. The sun has shone brighter than ever. Its calming rays soothing the creatures of earth, and giving comfort. Amidst a small patch of grass on the borders of it, laid a small graveyard for those whom weren't lucky enough to survive what was once known to be such a death trap as this place. the graves were all done in a similar fashion. A blank gray chunk with no name, age, date or such information that will give away whom the occupant of the grave is. but, if you searched a little further, and looked a little harder, you might find something that is ought to be .. interesting.

And as such, that is exactly what little kanna, did.  
kanna was your average citizen girl. Normal hair, normal eyes, normal height, and normal capabilities.

Regardless, at the tender age of nine, the least to be said about her is that she was a curious little thing when it comes to ninja. One to read books levels far from what suited someone like her.a Girl with the will to know, but no will to fight.

So, one day when she heard that there was a small shelter for those who have fallen during shinobi war, she rushed with little to no fear in her heart and a small worn teddy in her arms.

" kuma-chan, aren't you thrilled!"

in similar situations, she would patiently wait for her teddy to respond back, only to be satisfied few minutes later with the reflection of light in its red, button eyes. When such things occurred, her mother didn't hesitate to scold her claiming she was far past the kuma-phase as she called it.  
kanna would listen not.

"I have heard that an amazing warrior has died not far from here, and was buried in this place! also just ironically, a terrible criminal was buried here as well ! "

" But why did they not write the names at least! Why the laziness?! .. So ...  
troublesome! "

This time though, she didn't wait for a respond and went running around trying to find a special mark that might lead her to the warrior's tombstone. Never in the least, imagining that she might cause more harm than what one Earth can handle.

"Ouch!"

with a loud sound, kanna fell to the ground due to a broken branch hidden beneath the grass , bumping her head on one of the tombstones, which led to a large gash in her forehead.

Instantly, she began to whimper. Small noise that would become louder by the second. Until she started bawling her eyes out.

"ma.. Mama! Mamma!"

" kanna! What are you doing here!? "

kanna lifted her bowed head to the comforting, but worried voice of her mother. only to jump to her beloved mama's lap to cry even harder.

It was then, when the mother left with her daughter in her arms. That a sole, tiny droplet of kanna's blood found its way through the height of a gravestone that was in no way different to others.  
It went fast at the top, slow in the middle and at a nerve breaking pace to the bottom of it.

Due to kanna's loud cries and her mother desperately trying to calm her, that small, soft voice that came from the unknown was left unheard.

 ** _hush, you foolish child_**

not a sole was there to see, and not a sole was there to tell how at that same moment, a pen that's ink was blood, started writing neatly on that same gravestone which kanna bumped her head to.

 ** _haha ... hahahaha._**

I am soon to be remembered  
as I was soon to be forgot  
with rebels, crooks, and pastors  
I shall rise as the lady.. Of hearts

the sun has shone the brightest,  
to swans with feathers of Cole,  
to a hand rising from dirt,  
a heart that has finally found home,  
to a voice that has finally found a mouth  
a blind who saw red,  
to a twisted rebel,  
and as to the last it set, to a ...

teddy.

 **And with this I finish my prologue. Please leave a review saying what you think of it so far!**

 **Hopefully, the fun stuff begins next chapter!**


End file.
